Pillowtalk
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Keith et Lance entretiennent une relation terriblement ambiguë, leurs fiertés les empêchant de voir l'évidence. Cependant, de petites discussions sur l'oreiller avaient lieu, et faisaient peu à peu évoluer les choses... (En bonus des vlogs) / (versatileKlance, mais principalement BottomKeith)
1. Chapter 1

Leurs souffles étaient courts, et ils peinaient à déglutir alors qu'ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre à une vitesse folle. Néanmoins, un profond sentiment de confort les détendit, décontractant chaque muscle de leurs corps. Ce dernier, alangui après l'amour, poussa Lance à quitter l'accueil de Keith pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il laissa son ami prendre son bras pour le mettre sous sa tête, acceptant avec joie la proximité intime après un moment aussi intense. Ce n'était pas une relation abusive ou dans l'utilisation de l'autre pour assouvir des besoins primaires. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble non plus. Par contre, les affections ne les dérangeaient en rien, au contraire.

Ils avaient tous les deux eu envie de découvrir ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre, et avaient décidé de chercher la réponse tout en se laissant aller. Ils avaient envie de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer, de se faire l'amour, mais ne savaient pas encore ce que tout cela signifiait. Actuellement, ils avaient leur équilibre, et ne se posaient pas plus de questions. Ils avaient déjà tant de choses à penser avec l'empire Galra pour avoir envie de se prendre la tête avec leurs soucies personnels.

Leurs amis savaient pour eux, mais après quelques essaies infructueux de taquineries, conseils, ou discutions, tous comprirent rapidement que le sujet était tabou. Ils leur laissaient donc l'intimité nécessaire pour se découvrir à leur rythme.

Lance plia son bras contre lequel Keith était allongé pour le rapprocher de lui, tournant donc la tête afin de toucher sa tempe de ses lèvres. Ils commençaient à retrouver leurs souffles, et le bien-être qui les envahissaient les vidaient de toutes pensées. Ils ne firent pas attention à leurs mains qui se lièrent pour entrelacer leurs doigts, mais apprécièrent le contact par la suite.

Au début, Keith n'avait pas été aussi tactile, peu habitué et à mal à l'aise. Lance lui avait laisser le temps, et avait appris à donner un signal subtile pour faire une demande silencieuse. Son amant choisissait donc si oui ou non il y répondait, et avait à faire le second pas. Cette liberté avait réussi à baisser les murs invisibles que le garçon avait forgé autour de son cœur, et permettait de le mettre à l'aise.

La patience de Lance à son égard avait été la principale raison pour laquelle leur relation marchait aussi bien. Il savait que son tempérament explosif n'aidait en rien à son contact avec les autres. Il l'avouait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre, mais Lance savait comment lui parler, comment l'amadouer tout en douceur tout en lui laissant une grande liberté dans ses décisions. Bien qu'il s'énervait dès que son amant disait qu'il avait appris à l'apprivoiser, il devait bien avouer que le terme était juste.

Il apprécia donc les caresses faites du bout des doigts sur ses phalanges, les yeux fermés, tandis que son pouls se régularisait. Il tourna également un peu la tête pour se frotter légèrement contre celle de Lance, un ronronnement fluet parvenant enfin à ses oreilles. Ses origines galra lui conférait quelques particularités, dont celle-ci. Quel fut la stupeur des garçons lorsqu'il s'était mis à ronronner après leur première fois. Lance pouffa en y repensant.

\- T'entendre comme ça me rappelle ce jour là. Tes partie tellement vite que tu as créer une tornade de mulet !

\- Oh, la ferme, rougit son ami.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux, se figeant une seconde en attendant quelque chose. Généralement, c'est toujours à ce moment là, où ils désiraient rester seuls et en paix, que quelqu'un venait les déranger. Soit c'était après l'amour, soit c'était quand ils commençaient, que Allura décidait de faire un exercice de formation en déclenchant l'alarme. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en rencontrant le silence, qu'ils apprécièrent à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu t'entraîneras tout à l'heure ? demanda Lance, lâchant sa main pour caresser les mèches corbeaux, continuant de laisser son biceps comme oreiller à son amant.

\- Peut-être, si je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu peux toujours passer par ici, pouffa-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Plutôt crever que de dormir à côté d'un tas d'herbe aromatisé.

Lance rit, ayant plus taquiné son compagnon que réellement proposé de passer la nuit avec lui. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, sauf en de rares occasions comme les missions en duo. Tous deux s'accordaient sur le fait que c'était particulièrement intime, relatif au couple, et qu'ils n'en étaient pas un.

\- Je crois que Allura me fait de l'œil.

Lance rouvrit les yeux, mais ceux clos de Keith ne lui parmi pas de faire comprendre, par son regard choqué, qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Alors, il prit la parole.

\- Je croyais qu'elle te détestait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour tes origines.

\- Elle s'était excusée, je t'en avais parlé.

\- Oui, mais entre s'excuser d'un mauvais comportement, et draguer, y'a un sacré fossé.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Je suis déjà fier de suivre Pidge.

\- Pidge est pas vraiment une fille.

\- Elle l'est.

\- Oui, mais non... Mais oui...

\- Fermons le sujet.

\- Ouais... Bon, alors, Allura ? Je croyais que les nanas qui te tournaient autour ne te dérangeaient pas.

\- Je les ignores, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça.

\- Je t'entends pas te plaindre quand je te sors mes phrases, sourit Lance avec un timbre de voix bas et séducteur, faisant sourire également son partenaire.

\- T'es pas une fille.

\- On va dire ça.

Le paladin bleu ravala sa salive avec son amertume. Il n'aimait pas sentir la jalousie le piquer en entendant à quel point Keith était populaire auprès des femmes.

\- Tu ne comptes pas y répondre donc ?

\- Bien sûr que non, cracha le nouveau leader du groupe avec dégoût.

Sa réponse le fit rire, et soulagea son cœur. Ils appréciaient d'avoir une relation exclusive, mais craignaient toujours de voir l'autre se détourner pour une autre personne.

\- Et toi, commença Keith, son ton épineux trahissant son humeur sur le prochain sujet. Hunk m'a dit que tu n'as pas arrêté de te prendre en photo avec des femmes lors de votre dernière mission.

Lance attrapa son téléphone, qui n'était plus qu'un appareil photo et un lecteur de musique, pour le mettre entre les mains de son amant. L'autorisation étant trop belle, le jeune homme ouvrit le dossier photo, mais ne trouva absolument rien en dehors des photos de groupes, et des quelques unes de lui. Surpris, il jeta un regard à son voisin, le doux sourire le faisant fondre.

\- Je ne les gardes jamais, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Après je met du temps à retrouver les tiennes.

\- Les miennes ?

Lance fit glisser les photos pour montrer ce dont il parlait. Keith rougit lorsqu'il se découvrit endormi, ou bien en plein entraînement, de dos, de profil, et tant d'autre. Il savait que son amant le prenait parfois en photo, mais ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il les concevrait ! Et encore moins qu'il le mitraillait pendant son sommeil !

\- T'es un grand malade..., souffla-t-il, blême, en le dévisageant de biais.

\- Attend, attend, regarde sur celle-là ! Ton mulet est mis en valeur, là dessus !

\- J'ai pas envie de voir ça ! Eh puis je t'emmerde !

\- Si tu veux j'ai une vidéo où on est en train de le faire, pouffa le dragueur avec perversité.

\- Pourquoi, par tous les univers existants, t'as fait ça ?!

\- Accidentel. Quand je l'ai reposé après t'avoir pris en photo, j'ai appuyé sur l'enregistrement vidéo. On voit rien parce que c'est face contre table, mais par contre on entend très bien. Attend, je vais te montrer.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Lance lui prit le téléphone des mains, malicieux, et le retenu pour trouver le fichier. Ce dernier lancé, il avança pour avoir la partie intéressante, leurs gémissements raisonnants vite dans la pièce. Keith rougit au possible, n'ayant pas pensé qu'il était aussi bruyant lorsqu'il était en dessous. Lorsqu'il dominait, Lance lui avait avoué qu'il était plutôt silencieux, alors il pensait que c'était pareil quand il était dominé.

\- Arrête ça, bon sang ! cria-t-il en se débattant pour tenter d'attraper le portable.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, rit Lance en stoppant la vidéo. Si je l'arrête pas je vais avoir une autre érection. T'as une trop belle voix...

Sur ce compliment qui étrangla son compagnon dans un rougissement intense, il vint déposer un baiser sur sa pommette. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, et un étrange mélange de sentiments le rendant brutalement muet, Keith ne put que rougir plus encore. Il était sensible aux dragues et compliments de son amant. La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi démuni, ils en avaient tous deux été surpris.

Sur le coup, Lance avait lancé ses phrases d'accroches juste pour plaisanter, et le taquiner un peu. C'est alors que le paladin s'était rapidement embourbé dans ses mots alors qu'il avait tenté de dire que ça ne lui faisait rien. Il avait sentit son cœur défaillir, et ses pensées se bloquer dans son esprit, une horde d'oiseaux sadiques s'agitant telle une tornade dans son organisme. Tous deux s'étaient dévisagés, l'un encore rouge au possible, et l'autre stupéfait.

Le choc passé, Lance s'était senti terriblement flatté, et heureux que ses techniques marches enfin sur quelqu'un. Il lui en sortait donc quelques unes toutes préparées de temps à autre, surtout dans des moments particulièrement hors contexte, pour le simple plaisir de le voir perdre tous ses moyens. Normalement, il les disait uniquement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais récemment, une drague avait fureté en pleine mission, alors que tout le monde avaient son casque sur la tête.

\- Par ailleurs, commença Keith. Ne me ressort plus ce genre de chose quand les autres peuvent entendre, c'est super gênant !

\- Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, tronche de mulet, pouffa Lance avant qu'il ne soit frapper à la tête. Aïe !

\- Ne recommence pas ! Ils n'ont pas à savoir plus qu'ils n'en savent déjà !

\- Oh bon...

Il faisait son fier, mais Lance était gêné lui aussi. "Tu peux y arriver, Keith, je sais à quel point tu peux être souple!" n'était pas une phrase très anodine à sortir dans un champs d'astéroïdes avec des passages étroits. Il avait entendu son amant s'étrangler avant que le lion noir ne rentre face la première dans une roche, puis le lourd silence sur la ligne radio. Quant au repas du soir partagé avec tout l'équipage, s'était à peine si quelqu'un osait respirer.

Il faisait mine de ne pas s'en préoccuper, mais c'était surtout pour ne pas mourir d'embarras. Leur relation, bien que connue de tous, n'avait jamais été aussi officielle que pendant cet instant. C'était annoncé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, et ils refusaient de l'avouer, tenant trop à leur fierté.

Cependant, Lance sentait que les choses changeaient pour lui. Il voulait Keith, et désirait le crier à l'univers tout entier pour l'avoir pour lui uniquement. Il n'osait pas encore l'avouer. C'était trop tôt. S'il voyait un premier pas fait par Keith qui lui permettrait de savoir si cela était réciproque, peut-être qu'il se confierait.

Il sourit en venant frotter le bout de son nez sur la tempe de son amant, puis se dirigea vers son oreille pour murmurer quelques paroles avec une voix suave.

\- Tes rougeurs sont comme les lunes rouges de la ceinture de Gallion, magnifique...

Keith devint écarlate, sa tentative de protestation mourant dans sa réaction prévisible et récurrente à chaque drague. Il se cacha dans ses mains, se maudissant d'être ridiculement faible face aux paroles de son partenaire. Ce ne fut qu'après une petite minute, et plusieurs baisers accompagnés d'une étreinte d'excuse sous le rire attendrit de Lance, qu'il retrouva la parole.

\- C'est vraiment une réplique de beauf...

\- Mais ça marche !

\- Ah, la ferme...

Ils laissèrent un silence apaisant prendre place, s'apportant quelques caresses pendant de longues minutes. Le téléphone de Keith fit retentir l'alarme programmée plus tôt, les ramenant à la réalité. Keith se leva, ignorant le regard attristé de Lance qui le ferait rester pour la nuit. Il se rhabilla, offrit un dernier baiser à son amant, puis quitta la pièce pour aller se doucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance et Keith s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés, cette fois dans une salle autre que l'une de leurs chambres. C'était un débarra avec une grande baie vitrée donnant une vue incroyable sur l'espace et les nébuleuses que le vaisseau croisaient. Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées, les séparant dans des missions toujours plus longues de libération des planètes opprimées. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés, se voyant de loin uniquement, et encore, en courant dans deux couloirs parallèles. Bien que difficilement, ils avouaient qu'ils s'étaient manqués.

Pendant cette soirée de retrouvailles avec le groupe au complet, tous mangeant enfin ensemble après un moment, des tensions étaient palpables. Keith avait été glacial avec Hunk et Shiro, qui avaient accompagné Lance dans ses quêtes. Il n'avait pas laissé son amant en reste, ayant été particulièrement horrible avec lui.

Allura était intervenue, essayant de calmer le jeu lorsque Lance s'était levé d'un bon, la colère gonflant les veines sur ses tempes. Finalement, c'est Shiro qui sépara les deux amants qui étaient à deux doigts de se battre. Il leur avait demandé d'une autorité douce, mais défendant de lui désobéir, de cesser leurs insultes et d'aller s'expliquer dehors entre adultes.

Enfermés de force dans une pièce offrant la voûte céleste, leur corps à corps avaient rapidement pris une tournure passionnée. Ils se retrouvaient donc assis sur le tas de couvertures de la réserve, adossés à une large caisse de matériels, et observaient la nébuleuse en silence. Complètement décoiffés, des suçons sur la gorge, et les pupilles encore dilatées par le bien-être post-orgasme, ils lièrent leurs mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils se sentaient bien, ensemble et détendus, ainsi qu'encore complètement nu. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, ils étaient inutiles à l'heure actuelle. Les amants étaient parfaitement conscient de l'importante crise de jalousie poussée par le manque qu'ils venaient de se faire. Plus humiliant pour eux, ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle devant leurs amis. Assurément, ils allaient encore en entendre parler un long moment.

Leurs cœurs s'ouvrirent un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils découchaient. Ces instants de tranquillité devenaient rare, ils voulaient se parler un peu, se confier, se découvrir ; ils désiraient retrouver cette stabilité qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement.

\- T'as encore aguiché des filles ? lança sèchement Keith.

\- Ouais.

Il se tourna vers Lance pour le foudroyer d'un regard oblique. Le sourire arrogant que le garçon avait le rendit fou, il lui frappa donc le bras avant de le menacer de son poing. Loin d'être impressionné, le paladin bleu rit, le faisant soupirer d'agacement en baissant sa main.

\- Tch, classique...

\- Ah, ne boude pas !

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Si, tu boudes comme un mulet.

\- Je t'emmerde, abrutit !

Lance lâcha sa main pour passer son bras sur ses épaules, le reprochant par la suite alors qu'il pouffait. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa tempe et dans son cou, mais Keith détourna les yeux, boudeur.

\- Oh attend ! réalisa le tireur d'élite en se séparant de lui pour aller attraper sa veste au pied du lit improvisé. J'ai pris des photos du paysage ! Tu vas voir il est vraiment magnifique !

Keith le regarda se pencher, voyant son dos zébré de quelques cicatrices. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il a toujours connu Lance avec ces marques, résultant de coups violents dans son enfance. Personne ne les avait vu, pas même Hunk ou Pidge. Lance trouvait toujours une excuse pour se doucher après les autres, ou se réservait une cabine privée en fanfaronnant pour masquer la vérité.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, sa main se leva, et retraça quelques marques du bout des doigts. Il ne remarqua pas la douceur qui découlait de ses gestes, mais cela n'échappa point au garçon. Il se figea, son portable en main alors qu'il cherchait les photos, sentant les caresses sur sa peau basanée. Il déglutit amèrement face aux souvenirs qui remontaient.

En apprenant à le connaître plus intimement, Keith avait été surpris que derrière ce masque d'assurance et de vantardise se cachait un être sombrement sérieux. Lance avait vu des choses horrible, et en avait également vécu, cela l'avait endurcit très tôt.

\- C'était ton père ? demanda l'escrimeur.

Son amant ne répondit pas de suite, mais ne lui cacha pas son dos non plus. Il fit de son mieux pour freiner son impatience, et attendit qu'il lui réponde. Lance poussa un profond soupir, relâchant la tension générée par la vérité sur son enfance, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ouais, mais je crois qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de lui. Mais de ta mère oui, surtout de ses gorditas, finit-il avec un sourire amusé qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

Lance pouffa avant de lever le menton en se souvenant de la saveur délicieuse des petites galettes fourrées que sa mère préparait le samedi. Le doux souvenir, et le toucher de son amant contre ses dorsaux, l'apaisa, lui permettant d'approfondir le sujet.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je l'ai connu, il était tellement alcoolisé du matin au soir... Perdre son travail a été trop pour lui, et le salaire de femme de ménage de ma mère n'aidait pas mes quatre petits frères et nos deux cadettes à vivre.

\- Tu es l'aîné d'une fratrie de sept ? le coupa Keith, choqué qu'ils soient aussi nombreux.

\- Autant te dire que je n'avais pas intérêt à jurer, sinon c'était répété par six ! rit son compagnon.

Lance le rejoignit pour passer à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules. D'un geste presque automatique, sa main se leva pour venir caresser les cheveux de jais du nouveau leader. Ce dernier sentit ses yeux papillonner alors qu'il se détendait drastiquement. Il se mit à émettre progressivement un ronronnement fluet.

\- Il pouvait déboucler sa ceinture n'importe quand, reprit Lance, sa voix sombre ne lui correspondant pas du tout. J'ai promis à mes frères et sœurs de les protéger, et il était hors de question que ce soit sur ma mère que ça tombe...

Keith continua de regarder les étoiles avec lui, préférant ne rien ajouter de peur d'en dire plus qu'il ne le voudrait ; que ce soit sentimentalement parlant, ou bien une bourde, par ailleurs. Il le laissa simplement lui caresser les cheveux. Les baisers sur sa tempe redoublèrent, autant en nombre qu'en vigueur, et descendirent sur sa joue, puis envahirent son visage entier.

Il sursauta en essayant de se dégager, fermant les yeux avec force tandis qu'il tentait de repousser son amant par le torse. Piégé dans ses bras, il ne pouvait que serrer ses lèvres entre elles en râlant.

\- Pourrais-tu attendre cinq minutes avant de me lécher le visage comme un chien !

\- Y'a vraiment des concepts qui t'échappe, hein..., soupira Lance avec condescendance, désespérant pour son cas, avant de récupérer son portable. Bon, les photos... Voilà, tien, regarde ! Les paysages m'ont un peu rappelé la Terre.

Keith prit le téléphone pour faire défiler les clichés. Il devait avouer que les forêts, s'il ne prenait pas attention aux animaux et aux habitants alien, lui faisaient penser à celles de leur planète natale. La nostalgie l'envahi lui aussi. Aussitôt, il redonna dédaigneusement le portable à son propriétaire.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elles soient bien prises pour voir quoi que ce soit.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un mulet ! fulmina son compagnon, les yeux exorbités.

Il se jeta sur lui pour le renverser sur le côté, l'entendant avec jubilation crier de surprise. Il rit en l'attaquant par une série de baiser, n'ayant que faire de ses protestations. Keith essaya de le repousser sans grande conviction, n'y mettant pas toute la force qu'il devrait. L'entendre râler et l'insulter le fit rire, ce qui énerva plus encore sa victime.

Il s'arrêta finalement pour coller sa joue à la sienne, tournant donc leurs visages dans la même direction. Keith, surprit, regarda le téléphone et la photo prise alors qu'il était ahuris. Les rougeurs envahirent alors ses joues, l'embarra et les sentiments étranges s'agitant dans sa poitrine lui embrouillant l'esprit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

\- Alors, tu vois, c'est un concept tout à fait fascinant nous permettant de garder un moment ou une image autant qu'on le souhaite : une photo !

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est une photo, crétin ! Je te demande pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Eh puis pourquoi t'as autant de photos de moi !

\- Pour garder une image de toi, évidement !

\- Mais je suis juste en face de toi !

\- ... Ouais, je vois, je dis "vol", tu dis... ?

\- Voltron ?

\- C'est qu'il me semblait.

Lance rit, puis déposa un nouveau baiser humide et appuyé sur ses lèvres avant de se lever, le laissant encore complètement perdu. Il chercha ses vêtements pour les enfiler, lançant ceux appartenant à Keith à ce dernier lorsqu'il tombait dessus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois présentable, bien que portant une odeur évocatrice sur leurs précédents actes, qu'ils frappèrent brutalement la porte pour hurler à Shiro de les laisser sortir.

Leur aîné, qui n'était pas très loin, les entendit depuis l'autre bout du couloir, alors il vint les délivrer. Il eut à peine le temps de les voir le dépasser en courant, prenant des chemins séparés, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Il sourit en secouant la tête, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait.


	3. Chapter 3 (Keith's Vlog)

L'écran s'allumant, Keith vit le retour de son image sur l'écran alors que l'enregistrement commençait. Il n'a jamais été motivé pour faire ces rapports privés en vidéo, il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps inutile. De plus, se confier n'a jamais été son point fort, il avait déjà manqué de pleurer la dernière fois, et l'humiliation le hantait encore. Pour finir, il craignait que Coran ou Allura, voir les deux, ne regardent ces vidéos par curiosité. Comme le comportement des Atléens n'avaient pas changé depuis, il ne pensait pas que les fichiers aient été consultés. Sinon il aurait catégoriquement refusé de le refaire.

\- C'est vraiment débile..., soupira-t-il en se réinstallant sur la chaise, mal à l'aise.

Il ne portait pas sa tenue de paladin cette fois, seulement ses vêtements ordinaires. La chaleur de la pièce le poussa à retirer sa veste, puis il joua un peu avec sa mitaine. Il avait plus l'intention d'attendre quelques minutes, sachant parfaitement que Shiro était dehors pour voir s'il s'exécutait, avant de sortir. Seulement, ses pensées le torturèrent, et brûlèrent ses lèvres. C'est donc d'un ton boudeur et vexé qu'il prit la parole.

\- Je suis censé dire quoi ? Ce type est un trou duc de première...

Ses émotions et ses sentiments le firent passer par différentes réactions : la colère, l'agacement, la rancœur, la jalousie, et enfin le désespoir. Le tout fut illustré par des gestes incohérents avec des mimiques et des expressions verbales par onomatopées. Il avait dit plus de choses en ces quelques réactions qu'avec ses propres mots.

Accoudé à la table en soutenant son front de ses mains, un profond soupir passa ses lèvres : il était complètement perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... J'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil avant...

Il essuya son visage avec ses mains, avant de reposer un bras sur la table, frottant ses doigts avec sa main encore levée. Sa réflexion se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai déjà dit ça, mais j'ai une sorte de barrière avec les autres... Mais pas avec lui... C'est comme si il arrivait quand même à passer au travers, comme si elle n'existait pas, et moi, moi je fais rien ! Je le laisse aller et venir, et après on couche ensemble, et il repart, ou je repars, et on se retrouve à nouveau, et... Et... Ah !

Il frappa la table de sa paume, agacé par ses propres mots. Il fixa un coin de la petite salle, boudeur.

\- Il arrive même à me faire chier à distance..., souffla-t-il avant de sursauter en rougissant. Eh puis c'est pas sa vidéo ! Pourquoi je parle que de lui ? J'ai pas à parler de Lance constamment ! Il n'est pas le centre monde ! Y'a des choses bien plus importante, comme... comme...

Il s'embrouilla l'esprit, mélangeant ses mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il chercha un sujet à placer afin de remplacer le précédent qui touchait un peu trop à son cœur. La panique l'envahit lorsqu'il n'arriva à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Lance. Il rougit brusquement en se tendant, puis secoua la tête en levant les mains avant de se lever aussi.

\- Ça suffit ! J'ai déjà dit que je ne m'étendrais plus là dessus ! Ça ne regarde que moi, bon sang ! Je sors ! Je sors !

La porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, et il ignora Shiro pour marcher au plus vite jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, écarlate au possible.


	4. Chapter 4 (Lance's Vlog)

Lance prit place sur la chaise, en tenue décontractée, pour faire son rapport émotionnelle comme l'avait demandé Coran. Il avait, tout comme ses amis, suspecté les Altéens de visionner les vidéos, mais visiblement, elles n'étaient jamais ouvertes, sinon il aurait déjà eu une sacré correction. Il joua un peu avec la chaise en se balançant à l'horizontale, ses doigts créant un rythme en tapant tour à tour sur la table.

\- Bah, ça va, je ne vois pas trop ce que je devrais dire. Bon, y'a bien deux trois petites choses un peu compliqués, mais...

Il hésita, humectant ses lèvres, puis se gratta la joue de son indexe en rougissant un peu. Finalement, il craqua et se pencha sur la table en croisant les bras dessus pour avoir un appuis.

\- Bon ok, j'avoue que ce qui se passe avec cette tête à mulet est plutôt tiré par les cheveux. On était rivaux, enfin on l'est toujours, mais maintenant il se passe des choses... Comment ça à commencé ? Je me souviens même plus, on était déjà un peu bizarre quand on était à l'école...

Lance soupira en se remémorant les batailles ridicules qu'il avait causé. C'était surtout lui qui avait cherché à se battre avec Keith, car ce dernier restait un solitaire qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

\- Je crois que j'étais jaloux... Tout le monde disait qu'il était naturellement doué, le premier de tous les pilotes... Peut-être que lorsqu'il est partie, je me suis sentie... Abandonné ? Je ne sais pas... Eh puis, il ne m'a même pas reconnu quand on s'est revu, je ne l'avais même pas marqué...

Vexé, il fixa la table. Puis, il soupira profondément en se détendant, détournant son regard sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi lui et pas une fille, hein ? J'ai plein de phrases d'accroches super cool, et pourtant elles ne font effet que sur cette tête de mule de première... C'est vexant, un peu...

Ses yeux chutèrent à nouveau sur la table, ses rougeurs envahissant ses joues.

\- Mais en même temps, c'est mignon comment il s'embrouille... Je veux dire, il devient tout rouge, et il fait des gargouillis moches avec sa bouche, pouffa-t-il, moqueur. Après je peux l'attraper, et l'embrasser sans qu'il ne tente de partir ! Eh puis, il est chatouilleux, alors si il boude j'ai juste à le pincer un peu sur les côtés, juste là, là, et il explose de rire ! J'aime bien son rire, il est mignon.

Son sourire et son air rêveur se fanèrent subitement alors qu'il blêmissait. Il venait de s'entendre et se trouvait terriblement gênant. Ses mots allaient tous dans un même sens, et il venait de s'en rendre soudainement compte.

\- Oh Quiznak...


	5. Chapter 5

Keith jeta le mouchoir en papier souillé dans la corbeille, à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un seul mouvement. Lance, allongé juste derrière lui renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Hey, c'est moi le tireur d'élite ici, me pique pas la vedette.

\- Aurais-je froissé ta misérable et petite personnalité ? répliqua son amant en venant se pencher vers son visage avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Tu semblais pas l'avoir trouvé si petite y'a deux secondes, tronche de mulet.

Keith pouffa avant de lui offrir un baiser appuyé en fermant les yeux avec lui. Lance glissa ses mains sur sa nuque afin de plonger ses doigts dans la masse ébène incroyablement douce. Ils se séparèrent en s'échangeant un doux regard, avant que le nouveau leader ne lui tourne de nouveau le dos pour s'occuper des données récoltées aujourd'hui sur sa tablette.

Le paladin bleu se redressa, laissant de nouveau ses doigts fourrager dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit sur la nature de ses sentiments, il craignait, et à juste titre, que Keith se braque de suite en remontant les murs autour de son cœur. Il ne supporterait pas un rejet quel qu'il soit.

Il recoiffa le jeune homme, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses frères et sœurs. Lorsque Keith s'en rendit compte, il leva les yeux de l'écran lumineux et transparent pour se tourner un peu vers lui. Gêné dans son activité, qui le rendait terriblement concentré, Lance se redressa sur les genoux pour être plus haut.

\- Nananan, attend, bouge pas ! J'ai presque fini...

\- M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça allait dans tous les sens, alors je les remets un peu en ordre.

\- Je pouvais très bien le faire moi-même !

\- Je voulais voir comment ça te va, attend une seconde !

\- Bouge de là !

\- Mais attend !

Keith parvint à se retourner pour le dévisager avec interrogation. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ces moments de complicités que son ami instaurait entre eux. Quel était l'utilité de lui attacher les cheveux alors qu'il n'était pas dérangé ? Eh puis, pourquoi Lance tenait tant que ça à voir comment il serait ainsi ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la question lui brûlant les lèvres, mais la moue boudeuse de son vis-à-vis le faisant tendrement pouffer.

\- J'ai juste envie de te voir les cheveux relevés, c'est tout...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien l'imaginer, ça suffirait !

\- Non, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux !

\- Très bien, très bien ! râla le demi-galra, abandonnant par usure, mais ne cachant pas son agacement. Sinon je sens que tu vas m'emmerder encore longtemps !

Il se réinstalla correctement sur le lit, se tournant à moitié vers Lance, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa frange échappa à ses doigts, mais le reste fut tiré en arrière et maintenu par ses mains. Il poussa un profond soupir en demandant s'il était satisfait, mais n'eut qu'un silence en réponse. Intrigué, il regarda son amant avant d'avoir un léger sursaut de surprise.

Lance était figé, le fixant avec de grands yeux pétillants, ses prunelles bleues particulièrement mise en valeur par le fait. De légère rougeurs coloraient ses joues, et son souffle était partiellement coupé. Il fit intensément converger ses yeux dans chacun de ceux de son compagnon.

Fait que lui seul avait remarqué : Keith avait les iris violets. Dans une teinte très foncée cela dit, ce qui rendait la couleur difficile à déceler, mais un reflet pouvait être visible en pleine lumière. Il l'avait remarqué un jour de mission avec l'équipe, alors que face au soleil, Keith l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

Aussi, depuis qu'ils étaient intimes, ils avaient une certaine proximité en se parlant ; il ne fut donc pas difficile pour Lance de retrouver cette particularité typiquement Galra. Il n'avait rien dit à Keith, craignant qu'il réagisse comme lorsqu'il s'était surpris à ronronner. C'était un secret qu'il chérissait jalousement, refusant que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de son existence. Cela le faisait se sentir unique.

\- Tus ojos son hermosos... (Tes yeux sont magnifique)

\- Mueo ? (Quoi)

Lorsque Keith lui parla en coréen, il se rendit compte qu'il avait lui même parlé dans sa langue maternelle. Puis, il réalisa les mots qui lui avaient échappé. Il rougit furieusement en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise et riant nerveusement.

\- Ahah ! Je disais que tu ressemblais à un mulet ! Ahah !

\- Tout ça pour ça, franchement..., soupira son leader avec agacement.

Tandis qu'il retourna sur sa tablette, classifiant les informations sous ses yeux, Lance en profita pour se lever et prendre son portable. Il se rallongea par la suite, regardant ses dernières photos qui étaient l'anniversaire de Pidge. Le temps les avait rattrapé lorsque le calendrier programmé de la jeune fille avait retenti dans tout le château.

Ils s'étaient donc autorisés une petite pause, et avait fait un saut dans un supermarché spatial possédant de la nourriture proche de celle de la terre. Hunk avait préparé un véritable festin, Lance lui donnant un coup de main. Shiro, Keith et Coran s'étaient chargés de décorer la salle de déjeuner, et Allura avait occupé Pidge pour qu'elle ne voit pas les préparatifs.

Cela n'avait pas été évidant, car la paladin possédait une terrible curiosité, et une ingéniosité monstrueuse pour la satisfaire. La fête fut néanmoins un succès, et les détendirent dans leur lourde quête. L'alcool, bien qu'interdit par les Altéens, réussi à tourner sur la table, et à en rendre plus d'un complètement saoul, dont Pidge au grand damne de ses aînés.

Sans surprise, Lance s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une gueule de bois, des courbatures à des endroits plutôt particulier, et sur son torse : Keith couvert uniquement par des suçons. Il n'avait pas été en meilleur état. Son dos avait été griffé à plusieurs endroits, comme ses fesses et ses cuisses, et des morsures parcouraient ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque. Il avait encore quelques traces de cette nuit, plus particulièrement les griffures qui cicatrisaient encore.

Il s'amusait à les voir, et avait été fier d'admirer les marques violacées sur la peau pâle de Keith. Elles semblaient comme reine sur une terre de glace inaccessible au commun des mortels. Il avait été le seul à y parvenir, le seul à être accepté et désiré par ce garçon. Il se sentait horrible de penser ainsi, ayant l'impression que son amant n'était qu'un trophée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être incroyablement fier et heureux de partager tant de douceur avec lui.

Lance leva les yeux pour voir le profil flegmatique de son compagnon concentré sur son propre écran. La lueur bleutée se reflétait sur sa peau, et lui conférait un charme mystique qui hypnotisa complètement le paladin. Il leva son portable, l'application photo déjà ouverte, mais avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton de capture, Keith le remarqua et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Embarrassé, Lance préféra se défiler par la provocation. Il soupira en se donnant un air désespéré, jetant un regard de pitié sur le leader.

\- Arh, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que t'étais potable, alors j'ai voulu prendre une preuve, mais en fait t'as juste une sale tête de mulet.

Keith roula ses yeux vers le ciel en soupirant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tablette. Cette dernière commença à éveiller de la jalousie chez le paladin bleu. Il vint donc la lui prendre des mains et la posa sur la table de chevet, ignorant les protestations de l'autre garçon.

\- Pose ça, et viens faire des câlins ! râla-t-il en attrapant Keith pour le coucher avec lui, le serrant contre son dos.

\- Mais ça va pas ! sursauta celui-ci, raide. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend à me coller comme ça ! On est pas fusionné à ce que je sache !

\- Je veux des câlins.

\- Lance !

\- Câlins, insista-t-il en passant une jambe par dessus son corps.

Le demi-galra se relâcha avec un soupir, abandonnant en se laissant finalement faire, mais ne répondit pas non plus à l'étreinte. Malgré son idée d'attendre simplement que le besoin d'affection de son amant passe, ce dernier lui jeta un regard accusateur. Ils se jaugèrent l'un, l'autre, se demandant qui cédera aux caprices de l'autre en premier.

Ce fut un pincement des doigts de Lance sur la taille de Keith qui stoppa la bataille. La victime de l'attaque explosa de rire en se tortillant, et en se cambrant, plaidant grâce. Son bourreau eut un sourire entre la taquinerie vicieuse et la douceur, son regard plus tendre que moqueur. Il surplomba son compagnon pour doubler ses attaques, son cœur se gorgeant du rire de Keith.

Il cessa finalement ses assauts, riant avec le jeune homme qui avait encore quelques larmes de joies sur les joues. De son indexe, il vint quérir les perles salées pour les essuyer d'un revers, admirant au passage les prunelles d'améthyste brillantes de mille feux.

\- Finalement, les Galra ont omis une mine de pierres précieuses dans l'univers...

\- Umh ?

\- Juste ici..., dit-il en caressant sous son œil de son pouce.

Keith frissonna lourdement, autant par la drague qui le mettait émotionnellement à nu, que par la voix suave et délicate que Lance avait eu. Il se sentit embrouillé, son cœur battant la chamade et raisonnant dans ses oreilles aussi rouges que ses joues. Autre particularité connu de Lance uniquement : lorsque Keith rougissait au plus haut point, ses rougeurs étaient teintées de violet.

Le paladin écarlate détourna les yeux après avoir été totalement désarmée. Il attrapa alors de nouveau sa tablette pour chercher rapidement quelque chose. Lance le regarda faire en se demandant bien ce qui était plus important que le moment qu'ils partageaient pour que son amant se détourne ainsi de lui. Il s'apprêta à râler pour poser indirectement la question, lorsque l'autre prit la parole en posant la tablette.

\- Il est tard et je suis trop fatigué pour bouger : je reste ici cette nuit.

Il avait parlé d'une petite voix, ayant tenté de se montrer assuré et désintéressé, en vint. Choqué, Lance le dévisagea, n'espérant plus entendre un jour son amant choisir consciemment de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage rayonnant de bonheur.

Loin d'être insensible à la réponse émotionnelle visible de son compagnon, Keith le regarda droit dans les yeux, touché. Il le regarda alors descendre du lit, encore nu, et chercher quelque chose dans son placard. Intrigué, il se redressa sur les coudes pour l'observer. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'être à nouveau rejoint. Deux pots furent ouvert devant lui, le parfum frais mais entêtant d'herbes lui piquant brutalement le nez.

Son odorat était particulièrement sensible, sûrement un héritage galra, alors les masques que portait Lance la nuit lui donnait mal au crâne. L'un des deux fut particulièrement horrible, alors, une main sur le nez et un œil fermé, il le repoussa en geignant de dégoût.

\- Celui-là donc ? Merci pour ton aide précieuse, babe.

Keith sursauta en entendant le surnom, oubliant soudainement le coup bas de son amant qui cherchait à l'embêter. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais donnés de surnom, du moins, pas en dehors des insultes habituelles. C'était un acte intime, très affectueux, il n'était pas bien sûr s'il se sentait prêt pour ça.

Il allait le dire lorsque Lance lui mit du masque liquide sur le bout du nez, le surprenant et le faisant loucher. Le rire du paladin attira de nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte de la douceur avec laquelle Lance le regardait, et étonnement, cela ne le mit pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'adapter, et comprendre les subtilité de ce genre de relation. Il ne comprenait pas tout, et faisait des efforts pour ne pas se renfermer à nouveau derrière sa forteresse émotionnelle.

\- Je t'en fais un aussi ? Tu verras, on se sent revigoré après ! fit Lance.

Il l'étudia un instant, sentant une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurler de refuser, de quitter la pièce, et de ne jamais coucher à nouveau avec lui. C'était celle qui protégeait ses sentiments, et qui l'avait préservé des déceptions sentimentales au détriment d'une solitude parfois dure à endurer. Seulement, son cœur chantait des quantiques de plus en plus connus à son oreille interne. Il était donc plus prompt de se laisser séduire par l'idée de rester, et de profiter des affections.

\- Ah, vas-y qu'on en finisse.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ! Mais avant ça, on va relever ces tentacules de mulet alien que tu oses appeler des cheveux.

\- Je vais te faire avaler ton pot par le..., commença sombrement Keith avec une veine gonflant sur sa tempe, mais fut coupé par les deux mains de l'autre qui se plaquèrent sur ses joues, les remontant.

\- Nonononon, on se détend ! C'est la partie principale ! Aller bouge pas ! finit par rire Lance en glissant un bandeau sur sa tête pour dégager son visage. T'as la peau grasse, babe.

\- T'as le cul flasque, sweet-heart...

Lance explosa de rire, et il le suivit peu après. Oh, eh bien, si les surnoms étaient utilisés ainsi, il pouvait s'y faire s'en problème.


	6. Chapter 6

Allongé sur le dos, les doigts rentrant presque dans la peau des cuisses de Keith, Lance essayait de retrouver son souffle. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, son amant l'avait attrapé en plein milieux d'un couloir pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. Il l'avait repoussé presque brutalement sur le lit et lui avait fait l'amour avec rage. Bien qu'il avait été perdu, il s'était laissé faire en le couvrant de baisers, adoucissant l'acte au maximum.

Le paladin rouge se retira afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer un peu, récupérant lui aussi son souffle. Il essuya son front du dos de sa main, se forçant visiblement à retrouver ses esprits le plus vite possible. Il repoussa ensuite l'une des jambes de Lance, qui encadraient encore sa taille, pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, et commencer à se rhabiller.

Choqué de ne pas avoir les affections habituelles après l'amour, son compagnon se redressa sur les coudes pour tenter de le retenir par le bras. Il se fit repousser à nouveau, le surprenant. Il avait eu la sensation que Keith était énervé, que ce soit lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, ou pendant leurs ébats. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais ses soupçons étaient visiblement bien fondés.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu pars ?

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Les mots rêches raclèrent sèchement son cœur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son amant aussi distant avec lui. Ce rejet le lacéra de l'intérieur, le faisant craindre qu'il ait finalement deviné ses véritables sentiments à son égard.

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher ! cracha Lance, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Keith ne répliqua pas, ayant réellement l'intention de partir comme un voleur. Le paladin bleu n'apprécia pas du tout son comportement plus qu'anormal, alors il vint le capturer dans ses bras pour l'allonger avec lui sur le lit. Sans surprise, son amant se débattit, mais dès qu'il essayait de se dégager, Lance le bloquait avec ses jambes.

Ils se battirent ridiculement l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, avant que le leader ne laisse enfin tomber. Il se relâcha en poussant le plus long soupir agacé de toute sa vie. Lance étudia son profil un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment stopper son entrave. Prudemment, il dénoua ses jambes, terriblement longues et fines, gardant simplement ses bras autours de lui pour une étreinte.

\- Hey, babe...

Le surnom fit lourdement frissonner Keith qui évita son regard en déglutissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Encore une fois, il refusa de lui répondre. Le jeune homme se fichait pas mal de ce silence, il était suffisamment patient pour le déchiffrer, et comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il pouvait le voir partagé entre l'acceptation et le refus de ses affections, montrant donc qu'il avait eu une crise de jalousie. Il était perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi des sentiments aussi orageux avaient foudroyé le cœur de son amant alors qu'il n'avait dragué personne pendant la mission.

\- Pourquoi t'es fâché ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ses paroles prononcées d'une voix douce brisa peu à peu les barrières que Keith tentait, en vain, de préserver. Ses défenses invisibles s'abaissèrent peu à peu malgré ses résistances, et il finit par grogner de rage envers lui même : il était incapable d'en vouloir aussi longtemps à Lance. Son cœur s'ouvrit, et c'est le corps raide, par appréhension de ce qu'il allait entendre, qu'il prit la parole.

\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

La voix presque brisée que Lance entendit lui déchira le cœur. Ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait, il profita que les yeux du demi-galra convergent de temps à autre vers les siens pour le questionner d'un battement de cils.

\- Allura...

Le prénom de la princesse semblait écorcher la bouche de son amant tant sa voix était épineuse. Certes, depuis le début de leurs aventures, Lance a toujours montré un intérêt marqué pour l'héritière du monde trépassé, mais sans réelle conviction. En réalité, il avait toujours été comme ça avec les filles, il lançait des quelques dragues ou vantardise pour la forme. À l'époque, c'était surtout quitte ou double. Il se disait que, peut-être un jour, il parviendrait à avoir une copine ainsi.

C'était devenu une habitude, et le rejet d'Allura également. Un peu comme si son amitié avec elle, qui n'était pourtant pas si différente de celle qu'elle partageait avec le reste de l'équipe, était relevée par cette blague récurrente : il la draguait, elle le repoussait d'une pique bien placée, et les autres riaient.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser un truc pareil ?

Choqué, Keith le dévisagea. Puis, il se braqua, son expression montrant sa méfiance et sa prudence. Lance soupira en roulant ses yeux au ciel, sa tête accompagnant le mouvement.

\- Non, je ne te raconte pas des cracks. Tu sais mieux que personne que je suis un menteur terriblement mauvais.

Son amant se détendit, cherchant désormais à savoir pourquoi il continuait de tenter sa chance auprès de la princesse. Le paladin bleu se gratta honteusement la joue en détournant les yeux.

\- Bah, tu vois... C'est toujours comme ça, justement parce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi... Je crois que si une fille répond un jour à mes dragues, je vais mourir de panique parce que c'était pas du tout prévu. Et je crois que je me méfierais en vu de la dernière qui l'a fait..., marmonna-t-il avec honte avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. C'est ma manière de les taquiner, tu vois.

Keith tourna la tête en fermant les yeux et soupirant d'un profond désespoir, laissant ses insultes sur sa stupidité hurler dans son silence. Vexé, le garçon le foudroya du regard en lui disant qu'il l'était plus que lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, les tensions s'étant drastiquement dissipées. Lance profita de cet instant pour aller cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres, encore rougies, de son compagnon. Ce dernier le laissa faire, retrouvant la parole lorsqu'il s'écarta.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as défendu ce type, qui semblait intéressé par elle, de l'approcher ?

\- Hein ? Tout à l'heure, après la libération de la planète ? demanda le cubain, le voyant hocher la tête et craindre sa réponse, son souffle s'entre-coupant une seconde. Eh bien, c'était plus pour la protéger, en fait... C'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Je veux dire, le mec on le connaît pas ! Et elle voulait pas de lui, alors j'allais pas le laisser faire, c'est normal ! T'as vu comment il était lourd ?

Comprenant enfin la réaction qu'il avait eu, Keith fixa le plafond. Il se sentit soudainement stupide, son impulsivité l'ayant poussé à agir sans réfléchir. Avec un peu de recul, il aurait pu voir que Lance n'avait pas fait preuve de réelle possessivité envers la princesse, mais bien de protection.

\- Je crois que mes habitudes de grand frère on reprit le dessus, désolé, pouffa-t-il, attirant de nouveau son attention. Mes cadets me disaient tout le temps que j'étais plus protecteur que notre mère !

\- Ah...

Ce fut tout ce que le demi-galra réussi à dire, se sentant encore plus idiot. La brûlure de sa colère passée, et son esprit décontracté après la coucherie, il se rendait subitement compte de ses agissements. Le rire moqueur de son compagnon le mit sur ses gardes, mais il osa tout de même le questionner d'un regard méfiant.

\- C'est pour ça que t'es venu littéralement me posséder ? Pour mettre ta marque sur moi, ou un truc du genre ?

Rouge de honte et de gêne lorsque la vérité brut fut mise devant ses yeux, Keith évita son regard et s'embrouilla dans sa tentative pour rétorquer. Son compagnon, le corps couvert de suçons, rit de plus belle, le resserrant contre lui. Il ne comprit pas le bonheur irradiant qu'il dégageait, mais il l'apprécia, le sentant le contaminer peu à peu. Il pouffa finalement, bien qu'encore un peu gêné.

\- Ah, bon sang, Keith, tu ne cesseras de me surprendre...

\- Et toi de me désespérer, sweetie, railla celui-ci.

\- J'en connais un qui n'a pas été assez puni lorsqu'il était petit. Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi arrogant.

\- C'est l'avantage d'être enfant unique.

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau avant que Keith ne se tourne proprement vers lui pour échanger un baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent ensuite, appréciant le calme et la sérénité. Ce qui venait de se passer faisait vibrer le cœur de Lance d'un bonheur inégalable. La jalousie clairement affichée, et la possessivité démontrée, étaient des preuves irréfutables qu'il était important pour lui. Jusqu'où, il n'était pas bien sûr, il avait encore peur de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Il sentait néanmoins qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être plus insistant sur leur intimité, afin de conquérir entièrement cet être complexe et borné.

Il effleura tout le flan de Keith du bout de ses doigts, remontant de ses hanches jusqu'à sa nuque. Les frissons par millier et la chaire de poule qu'il put voir lui firent plaisir, et l'encouragèrent à plonger sa main dans les mèches ébènes. Il en glissa une derrière l'oreille, dont l'hélix possédait désormais une légère teinte mauve à cause des rougeurs. Les prunelles violettes de Keith restèrent profondément ancrées dans les siennes, l'affection qu'il lui portait hurlant à cet instant.

Cependant, Lance manquait encore trop de confiance en lui pour accepter de le voir. Il se dit que ce n'était que le regard habituel auquel il avait le droit, et n'avait pas tout à fait tort de le penser. D'un baiser, plus amoureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il cella définitivement leur pacte de paix. Du moins, de non-agression en vu de leurs tempéraments explosifs.

Il se mit alors à pleurnicher en se massant les reins.

\- La prochaine fois que t'es jaloux, babe, fais-moi plaisir et va plus doucement, surtout avec la préparation...

\- Ah, pardon, sursauta Keith avant de venir l'embrasser. J'essayerais de faire attention, sweetie...

Lance le captura dans ses bras pour sourire parmi les baisers, les rendant comique. Le rire de son compagnon le fit planer de bonheur. Les doux petits surnoms utilisés autrement que pour s'insulter : fait !


	7. Chapter 7

Lance et Keith étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos, nus. Installés dans leurs bras, celui du tireur d'élite, où reposait son compagnon, se repliait sur ce dernier. Ainsi, ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts contre la gorge pâle de Keith.

Ils avaient déjà retrouvé leurs souffles, mais profitaient de cet instant paisible. N'ayant que faire du regard de leur équipe, ils partageaient désormais la même chambre ; celles de l'un ou de l'autre selon leur envie, et surtout qui était la plus proche.  
L'une des mains de Keith remontait jusqu'à la nuque de Lance pour lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts. Celui-ci répondait par des caresses contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Ils avaient de nouveau été séparés dans des missions longues et épuisantes, se manquant horriblement. Cette fois, la jalousie ne les avait pas piqué, et ils s'étaient passionnément retrouver avec joie.

\- Tu sais quel surnom génial Coran veut me donner pour ses idées de show ?

La question rhétorique de Lance réveilla Keith qui, il l'avouait, commençait à s'endormir. Il répondit vaguement d'une voix endormit pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- "Lover boy".

Soudainement réveillé, le paladin explosa de rire. Que son amant aime autant ce surnom ne l'étonnait pas. Lance rit aussi, le resserrant contre lui en appréciant de l'entendre.

\- Je veux que tu m'appelles comment ça, maintenant !  
\- Pas moyen, pouffa Keith.  
\- Toi ce serait assurément "grincheux" !  
\- Et après tu oses me dire que je ne suis pas doué dans les trucs coquins...

\- J'ose et je le répète : babe, tu es mauvais pour dire des trucs sexy !

Le demi-galra ne répliqua pas, se contentant de sourire hautainement. Le silence retomba doucement, les laissant s'apporter de tendres affections. Ses réflexions le mena à repenser à leur quotidien, ainsi que le dernier combat qu'ils avaient effectués en tant que Voltron. Il hésita un instant, humectant ses lèvres un peu nerveusement. Lance le ressentit, alors il prit la parole pour l'encourager à faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, babe ?

\- On ne devrait pas s'appeler comme ça que quand on est tous les deux ?

\- Uhm ?

\- Les surnoms, tout ça, rougit Keith en détournant le regard une seconde. Tu m'as appelé "babe" en plein micro, alors que tout le monde entendait...

\- Toi aussi. Je pensais que tu le savais, et que, du coup, c'était pas grave.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, surpris.

\- Ouais, quand j'ai sortie l'épée pour trancher de justesse le mitrailleur galra qui nous fonçait dessus, tu m'as sortie "bon timing, babe !".

Choqué de lui même, Keith revit instantanément la scène. Effectivement, dans un ton emprunt de fierté et d'affection, il avait prononcé ces mots terriblement intimes. Il rougit furieusement, comprenant soudainement pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait détruit le vaisseau mère galra, son amant avait dit "bon boulot, babe !".

Aucun de leurs amis n'avaient fait de réflexion à ce sujet, ils avaient juste agi comme d'habitude. Il aurait pourtant imaginé que Pidge, ou même Allura, auraient essayé de les taquiner un peu. Perdu, Keith se posa une multitude de questions, et se permit d'en poser certaine à voix haute.

\- On s'est appelé comme ça souvent ?

\- Devant les autres ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ouais, pas mal de fois. Tien, avant la dernière mission, à table tu m'as appelé "sweetie" quand tu m'as demandé l'eau.

\- Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- J'ai pas fait attention, c'est devenu habituel de t'entendre le dire. C'est Shiro qui est venu m'en parler.

\- Oh quiznak... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?...

\- Il se demandait pourquoi on s'appelait comme ça depuis quelques temps.

\- Depuis combien temps ?

\- Apparemment ça fait un mois.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte à quel point leur intimité avait pris le pas sur leur quotidien. Si leurs amis ne relevaient plus la chose, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà pris l'habitude de les voir ainsi. Keith se sentit plus honteux que mal à l'aise, n'ayant aucunement voulu se donner en spectacle. Il gardait précieusement sa vie privée des yeux des autres, sûrement dû à son auto-défense naturelle envers autrui.

Il se cacha dans ses mains, quittant la nuque et la paume de son amant. Ce dernier pouffa, l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, attendrit par son geignement d'embarras.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé faire ça...

\- C'est pas grave, vraiment. Mais si ça te gêne, on peut...

\- Non ! le coupa vivement Keith en se découvrant le visage, avant de rougir en se rendant compte à quel point sa protestation était sincère. Enfin, je veux dire... On est pas ensemble ! C'est un peu... Bizarre, non ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi de le décider, babe...

Lance lui offrit un large sourire amoureux. Il avait conscience de ses sentiments pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment y répondre. En réalité, Shiro lui avait touché un mot pendant leur mission sur sa relation avec leur tireur d'élite. L'ancien leader avait profité qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper pour le coincer dans une discussion sérieuse.

Il lui avait dit que Lance était plus que sincère envers lui, et que s'il ne faisait que s'amuser, il allait assurément le briser. Keith n'avait rien vu venir, et sa méconnaissance dans les relations avec les autres ne l'avait pas aidé à voir quelque chose de finalement aussi évident. Il avait effectivement eu l'intention d'esquiver son amant, trop gêné de se dire que chaque baiser symbolisaient plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Puis, il était revenu quatre jours plus tard sur le vaisseau altéen, et il l'avait croisé en passant devant le hangar du lion rouge. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et le manque les avait naturellement pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une chaste étreinte réconfortante. Il s'était alors surpris à se dire qu'il n'était nullement dérangé par les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Au contraire même, il était rassuré.

Lance ne le trahirait pas, et ne se moquait pas de lui non plus. Un sentiment qui grouillait déjà en lui s'était amplifié drastiquement, et avait comme explosé ; il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, alors il ne pourrait pas mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qui était certain, c'est que l'idée d'avoir une relation officiellement exclusive avec lui l'envahissait d'un bonheur pure le faisait rayonner aux yeux de tous.

Il n'était pas le meilleur en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, et loupait bien souvent des subtilités de complicité à cause de son esprit trop pragmatique. Mais il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. De par cette petite phrase d'ouverture, il avait bien compris que Lance lui offrait délicatement, avec une discrétion qui rassura leur fierté, de concrétiser leur relation. Il n'était pas bien sûr dans quoi il s'engageait, craignant de le faire souffrir s'il se trompait, mais il avait horriblement envie de découvrir ce que lui réservait ces nouveautés.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, son calme et la tendresse qu'il dégageait parlant déjà pour lui. Lance se retint de bondir de joie, son cœur s'emballant sous l'adrénaline. Il laissa le temps à son compagnon de répondre, ne voulant en aucun cas le brusquer. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Keith trembler légèrement de nervosité, et fondit de tendresse tant il trouvait cette réaction timorée adorable.

\- J-je...

Il se stoppa, l'attente visible de son compagnon semblant sur le point d'exploser de bonheur le rendant nerveusement muet. Pour ne pas faire machine arrière, sachant parfaitement qu'il le regretterait amèrement plus tard, il lui tourna le dos.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, on a que ça à faire de toute façon...

Lance cria en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour le serrer étroitement contre lui. Keith sursauta, ne s'étant pas une seule fois douté qu'officialiser leur relation soit si important pour lui. Il rougit furieusement en ressentant son affection. Plus encore en se disant que désormais, cet idiot de service, ce dragueur de première, ce paladin au cœur d'or, était son petit-ami.

Le jeune cubain inspira le parfum de ses cheveux de jais, sentant encore le shampoing, en caressant doucement une de ses épaules de ses doigts. Il poussa un profond soupir, soulagé et heureux. Lorsqu'il sentit le demi-galra répondre à l'étreinte timidement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de nouveau.

\- J'ai envie de te le dire...

Il avait parlé bas avec une voix plus que douce et tendre. Keith se tourna un peu pour le voir, et le questionner d'un battement ce cil. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il rougit furieusement, s'embourbant dans une tornade de sentiments doucereux qui le désarmais.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Arzghe- jer-

Il se stoppa alors que ses tentatives d'insultes ne se résumaient qu'à des ensembles de sons incohérents. Lance explosa de rire jusqu'aux larmes, n'en attendant pas moins de lui pour cette première déclaration. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Keith, cet handicapé social, lui répondre mielleusement en le couvrant de baisers. Nan, son embarra était beaucoup plus drôle.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ! enragea son amant en comprenant sa démarche.

Lance rit de plus belle en roulant sur le dos, quittant la chaleur de son corps pour se tenir le ventre. Il se fit allègrement frapper un instant, ne décourageant pas son euphorie. Finalement, le paladin rouge laissa ses poings sur sa poitrine avant de poser son front sur cette dernière, et poussa un profond soupir en se relâchant.

\- Tu me les auras vraiment toute faite, lover boy...

Son compagnon se stoppa enfin, pouvant deviner ses rougissements intenses dans sa voix qui, malgré son assurance agacée, vibrait d'une certaine timidité. Le nouveau surnom n'était pas anodin, il pouvait ressentir toute la profondeur de sa signification. Ce fut à son tour d'être rouge et démuni, aussi timide qu'une jouvencelle devant son amour de toujours.

Ils levèrent un regard vers l'autre pour constater qu'ils étaient dans le même état, et se sentirent stupides. Ils explosèrent de rire en se serrant dans leurs bras, prêt à découvrir les joies et la richesse de la vie à deux.

Ils passèrent une nuit paisible avant de rejoindre le réfectoire pour annoncer à tous la nouvelle. Personne ne réagit, leurs regards endormit ne montrant aucune grande émotion. Shiro bailla bruyamment en tendant sa tasse a Hunk pour avoir du café. Allura et Coran buvaient leurs thés, et Pidge continuait de s'occuper de son petit objet mécanique, une part de gâteau à moitié mangé à côté d'elle. Vexés de ce manque cruel de réaction, le couple râla.

\- Super, ça fait plaisir de partager des choses importantes avec vous, se plaignit Lance, son amant croisant les bras à côté de lui.

\- Les gars, commença Pidge. Vous vous tourniez tellement autour que vous auriez pu créer votre propre système solaire !

Les spectateurs de la scène rirent, approuvant silencieusement par le fait. Les concernés rougirent avec embarra, avouant qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement été discret. Ils soupirèrent en laissant retombés leurs épaules, n'ayant aucunement envie de se prendre la tête. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à table, et commencèrent à petit-déjeuner avec eux, riant et plaisantant tout en s'échangeant quelques doux regards par moment.


End file.
